Disturbing Dreams
by Igina Kaysler
Summary: Sakura has a encounter with the dream card which changes her life, whether she wants it to change or not. E x Sa.
1. Mind Wander

I promised myself I would write a Yue x Sakura before anything else, but I still haven't gotten around to that.... or at least completing it. I actually started one! ^_^ OK those who read a lot of my stories will realize a few of them are based on dreams I've had. I don't know why I have these dreams, they just happen. I don't plan to have that many chapters and there's not much written. Keep it simple stupid is my motto for science this week and now it is for this as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura, if I did it would have more sexual nuances.  
  
Enough with the delays. Here's the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Mind Wander  
  
"Kero-chan," Sakura called while entering her room. "I've got chocolate cake for you."  
  
She looked around for a few seconds, knowing fair well Kero would have responded to chocolate cake.  
  
"Kero-chan?" she asked hoping he would appear.  
  
'What's happening?' Sakura rhetorically asked herself. 'Where could he have gone?'  
  
"Fly card I need your help to find Kero-chan. Fly."  
  
With that her wings formed and she proceeded to her window. She wasn't all that nervous; she had flown before on these wings, what could be different. She looked down. Well that *could* be a bit different, she had never taken off from a drop off before. Sakura flew with no problem to the school. At 16 she thought she would have been secure with the cards, but she still had a few problems with them.  
  
She flew to the school and the card returned to her.  
  
'Why am I here?' she said continuing to ask herself questions. 'The magical aura, I sense it. Clow Reed? This is impossible he's dead. Or am I dead with him. I'm not dead. I know that for sure. Could it be Kero-chan? Most likely not but I have to give it a try.'  
  
"Kero-chan!" she yelled out in exclamation. Only the echoes of her voice answered her down the hallway.   
  
She proceeded to her locker, still holding the cake. Quickly, she removed her shoes and put on slippers. With everything together, she went to search for Kero down the corridors.   
  
She placed the cake down and was ready to summon her second card.  
  
"Create card, form a trap around this cake. Create."  
  
All she had to do now was wait. Minutes, several minutes and even hours past. She almost fell asleep a couple of times. Then the unforgettable voice.  
  
"Sakura-chan, come out from the shadows and let me out of this please?" The voice could be none other than Eriol's.  
  
"Hiirisawa-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked while letting him out of her trap.  
  
"Thank you darling," he said dusting himself off and looking her straight in the eye.   
  
She nodded knowing that he was saying he didn't know. She wasn't sure how she knew but it was almost as if her were telling her telepathically. Her eyes lit up at that realization.   
  
'I don't actually know myself,' she almost said.  
  
"I'm looking for Kero-chan, you haven't seen him have you?"  
  
"You went out looking for one thing and you found something completely different," he said looking into her soft, loving green eyes once again.  
  
This time she returned the gaze, but only for a second, as a few seconds later their lips were touching in a great, long kiss.   
  
'He's such a good kisser...what about Li-kun? I can't let this happen!"  
  
'Let go Sakura,' Eriol told her psychically.   
  
She had forgotten about that aspect of him. It was almost as if he read her mind. Could he do that too?  
  
She allowed him to touch her and were soon on the floor making out. She didn't try to stop him, she rather enjoyed it.   
  
'He kisses with more passion than Li-kun. What am I thinking? I can't love Hiirisawa-kun!'  
  
He ended the kiss after reading that thought. Both panted of exhaustion. Eriol sat up, followed by Sakura. They didn't stand up just yet as pools of sweat had formed about them.  
  
Eriol was the first to break the silence by saying: "So ummm.... do you want to have a picnic tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," was the only answer she could say. She was astonished that he would even suggest an event. This was not the Eriol she knew, but she sure liked it. Sakura knew Eriol was sly, suave and flirtatious; but never in this way.  
  
The next day, Sakura dressed in a pink jumper, which had sakura petals embroidered all over it. She went outside and strapped on her pink roller blades and took of for Penguin Park.   
  
It had been years since she last visited the park, and it was just as she remembered. The sakura blossoms were blooming which added to the beauty and formed a pink blanket on the green foliage.  
  
"Welcome Sakura," said the velvet-haired boy, holding a soft, white rose.  
  
She was overcome by love for him at that point, and greeted him with a short kiss on the mouth.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that point the alarm went off.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Igina here, so what did ya think? I know it sucks, but I have to finish it. It's a personal goal. I hope you got that this chapter was all her dream. 


	2. Mystery of the Dream

From what I get from the reviews you guys actually want me to finish the fic. Your wish will be granted. I'm sorry if the following chapters are sad, but it was inevitable.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and that's probably for the best.  
  
  
2. Mystery of the Dream  
  
"Kero-chan?" she asked remembering that she had never found him at the school.   
  
"What do you want Sakura?" he said popping his head out from the drawer he still slept in.  
  
"Where were you? I had chocolate cake for you and you never showed up so I went out looking for you and...?"  
  
"I didn't leave Sakura. You were probably dreaming."  
  
'Dreaming,' she thought to herself. 'That makes total sense. I didn't sleep before the picnic. Wait I remember Kero-chan telling me always to listen to my dreams, could this be the dream card?' A cold chill past Sakura as she pondered that thought. 'What doe that mean? Eriol-kun and me, there's nothing going on there, and there never will be. I'm seeing Li-koi."  
  
"Ummm...you mentioned chocolate cake earlier and I'm kind of hungry," said Kero interruption Sakura's thought.  
  
"Hu? Oh yeah. I'll be back soon."  
  
She ate and returned with food for Kero.   
  
"Were going to be late," yelled Touya from downstairs.   
  
"Coming Onii-chan."  
  
Sakura had time to race downstairs to meet her brother. Touya could drive now, so most of the time being later wouldn't be a problem. She didn't utter a word to anyone, not even when Yukito got into the car. Her silence continued even at school with Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo knew something was wrong, she just couldn't ask right then what was going on. The class was almost fully there. Syaoran looked and smiled at Sakura, but Sakura could only think.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what wrong?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking."  
  
"Something important it seems. You haven't spoken all the way here."  
  
"I..I didn't realize."  
  
"You better start realizing, we have a music test today, and let me guess you didn't study."  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
"Sakura-chan."   
  
No reply.  
  
It was almost as if Sakura couldn't move. She could only feel and hear the cold glares of Hiirisawa Eriol, who was presently walking right past her.  
  
'What if Li-koi find out about the dream? This could kill our relationship. Hoee....'  
  
"Good morning students," said the ever-familiar voice of Kaho as she entered the room. She hadn't changed much; she was still the child she had been in the past.   
  
'I forgot she's our teacher. I know Hiirisawa had something to do with that as well. This can't be good if she find out. She's got magical powers as well. Perhaps she already knows. Hoe...'  
  
Sakura was lulled from her thoughts by Kaho saying, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura went on with her studies throughout the afternoon. Her mind still focused on Eriol though. Her thoughts focused on him until lunch.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, you need to tell me what's wrong. Don't tell me 'nothing', I know better. You've been thinking about something all day."  
  
"I had a dream that I was kissing Hiirisawa-kun."  
  
"Do you think it's the dream card?"  
  
"I don't know. This is just horrible though."  
  
"Does Syaoran know?"  
  
"No, and I'm not going to tell him. He might think that I'm trying to give him hints that I want to break up and explore other relationships. I certainly don't want that. I love him."  
  
Sakura had every intent on marrying Syaoran after high school. She would not let anything come between that. Not even if it was her destiny to be with Eriol.   
  
"Just remember if it is the dream card, it will come true. Think of that before you plan the rest of your life." 


	3. Missing my Love

I've got a lot written in a few days. I'm up to chapter five writing. I'll only have about 7 chapters. I'm almost done. That's if I don't spend too much time on all my other fanfics that I still have to finish.  
  
3. Missing my love (about 2 weeks after chapter 2)  
  
  
  
Eriol didn't know why he had returned to Japan after all these years. That was a lie he told himself often. He knew clear well why he had returned.   
  
The Prophesy.  
  
In England, ha had put himself into a deep trance whence he prophesied that he and Kaho would leave soon as jobs, important jobs for both of them, appeared. Hers was a few days later in the form of a phone call. It was the principal from the Northwest High School in Tomoeda; he needed a permanent teacher and knew she had worked with the kids before. She had some courses for high school, but was still working on getting her degree in that. The principal assured her that she could finish them and teach at the same time. Kaho had wanted to return for a while. Her job had come, but what was his? There was nothing in the books about it from Clow Reed.  
  
He sat in his chair and contemplated.   
"Damn it!" he said violently hitting the table next to him. He had tried for weeks to discover his 'job' but it had not been found.  
  
"Hiirisawa-koi? Are you okay in there?" Kaho said in her always-loving voice. She knew something was wrong; she was just waiting for him to voice his confusion to her.  
  
"The prophesy." That's all he felt he needed to say at that point.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll discover you're job sometime," she said looking at her watch. "This probably isn't the best time to do this, but I have a teachers meeting at school. I'll be back later. Don't miss me too much."   
  
She left.  
  
"You're spending to much time at school. I'm having a crisis and you leave. I know you've been with someone else since we've been here. I can sense it. You've become more distant as well. My feelings haven't changed. You've grown emotionally and mentally. It's probably best that you leave."  
  
"Misuki, I'm ready for the.... tea party?" Nakuru started to yell, but then noticed Eriol. "Master, what's wrong?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," he said, yet his smoky gray eyes told another story one of love, deceit and pain.  
  
Misty-eyed he removed himself from his chair and study. He went to the door and locked it, then moved to the room her had shared with Kaho. He knew what he was doing would be very hard for him, but it would be for the best.  
  
He waited for hours. He spent the time looking over pictures he and Kaho had taken together. He never sensed her.  
  
"Kaho..." he murmured. "No, I can't allow myself to feel for her any longer. She's seeing someone else. I've also sensed another who has started to question her devotion to her love. Could it be the use of magic or just an illusion?"  
  
He cleared his mind and slowly laid down on the black velvet comforter the pictures still scattered about him. It only took him a few minutes to achieve sleep, and Kaho didn't disturb him. He never sense her energy force return, even if she had returned, she couldn't have gotten in the house. 


	4. Misery of Losing

There's a misunderstanding of my disclaimer on the first chapter. You must understand that mostly all I've seen of this series has been the horrible American dub/cut series. There is not a lot of romance anywhere (Touya and Yuki for example) and there's really no indication that Syaoran, in the American horrid freakin' dub, has affection for Sakura. Sorry for any misunderstanding.  
  
With that done, let's move onto the fic.  
  
  
  
4. Misery of Losing  
  
Eriol awoke and quickly entered the shower.  
  
"Master, Kaho never returned last night Nakuru complained. "We never got the tea party." She yelled this to Eriol as he showered.  
  
Eriol didn't reply.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" she screamed pounding on the door.  
  
"Give up Nakuru he's mending his broken heart,' Spinel said as he lay upon the open door to the room.  
  
"Broken heat?"  
  
'You noticed she did not return last night do you know why?" He gave Nakuru no time to reply. He promptly said, "Master locked the door, he didn't want her to return. She's been fickle, much like you. Of course, she did not return last night."  
  
"Why do you call me fickle?" she asked as she had been offended by the comment.  
  
"You chase insolent boys around the school yard."  
  
"I did, but how could I not, Touya is so cute and I had to prevent him from telling Yukito that he's not himself."  
  
"You can say Yue, it's not like we don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"I have to go make breakfast," said the guardian as she gleefully bounced out of the room. This gave Eriol privacy to get dressed as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was downstairs eating breakfast early as she had for several weeks now. The dream had returned. Kissing and dating Eriol had now been impressed into her mind. Still she denied any problem.  
  
'Nothings wrong,' she told herself, but she knew it was a lie. The dream bothered her. She thought more about it being a message from the dream card. 'No that can't be, I love Li-koi. I could never love Hiirisawa. It's just impossible for me.'  
  
"Sakura," Fujitaka said getting his daughter's attention. "You better finish getting ready."  
  
"Right."  
  
She ran upstairs to her room. She had to talk to Kero.  
  
"Kero-chan, are you sure that was the dream card?"  
  
"Why are you so concerned over this? Just accept it as it is. You will know if it is the dream card."  
  
"Why do I have to think about this so intently then? I really can't tell right now what it is."  
  
"This concerns your true emotions Sakura and your destiny. That's why it's difficult. This is telling you something against what your heart and probably logic as well are saying to you. Listen, you may realize something you never thought before. I don't trust Hiirisawa and you know that, but I don't trust that kid either."  
  
Sakura had to laugh at that comment. "You still keeping that grudge with Li-koi?"  
  
"Monster, you better hurry. We were ready when you were still eating breakfast. Let's go," Touya said in his always-annoying tone.  
  
Yukito was already with them. She didn't dare ask why, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The couple had been acting weird for several weeks now.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When did your feelings towards Li-kun change?" was the first question out of Melin's mouth when Sakura reached the school.  
  
"Hu what?"  
  
"Come on Sakura-kun, he knows you've been thinking about another person."  
  
'He saw me freeze when Hiirisawa was around,' She thought. 'He's got magic as well.'  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
She left immediately and headed to her locker, unlocked it and put on her slippers. Her books were grabbed quickly and she went out searching for Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji-san, have you heard the rumors?"  
  
"I didn't say anything. Syaoran must have sensed it. You've been really bothered and it's been a couple of weeks since you had it. It's haunted you for this long, perhaps you should listen to it."  
  
Tears welled in Sakura's eyes at that comment. She didn't understand how her friend could be so inconsiderate. The sparkle had left her eyes leaving fear and sadness in its place.  
  
"I..I don't love Hiirisawa-kun though," Sakura managed to say through sobs of tears. Syaoran had been the best part of her life. They had met each other as enemies, but now were lovers. She couldn't imagine becoming enemies again.   
  
She fled to the restroom. Her make-up had smeared, and the tides of her eyes continued to ebb and flow.  
  
"Li-kun, I've loved you for the longest time, how could I ever love another?"  
  
Even if she did tell him, he would never believe her. She was the reason he stayed in Japan. She knew he had every intent on marrying her as well. Now would he leave? She eyes flooded at that thought, as she knew it was inevitable.  
  
___________________________________  
  
It may be a few days before anymore happens with the story. I need to get some information on Japanese customs/culture/traditions also finals are coming up. I'm going to get this finished before White Day (March 14), that's my goal at least.  
  
  
Just a little comic relief, Kero so reminds me of Star Wars in this fic. The Force can show you things of the future. If no one else gets that then never mind, pretend I didn't mention it! ^_^"  
~~Just a reminder reviews are welcome.~~ 


	5. Misunderstandings and New Adventures

I had to add extra characters to this one, so some of them are mine. Hopefully, you don't kill me for who I paired Tomoyo up with for a project.   
  
  
Also you will notice I used dollars not yen; I'm not sure how to use that, if anyone can help please review or e-mail me.  
  
  
  
  
5. Misunderstandings and new adventures.  
  
She managed to calm herself before class began. She felt horrible though; Syaoran wouldn't even look at her.   
  
'He treats my like yesterdays whore. He hurt I know, but doesn't he understand I hurt as well? This is all a misunderstanding, but he dislikes me now none-the-less. Hoe....'  
  
She could feel her face get hot again as her eyes produced the tears she still had left.   
  
Syaoran ignored her. He wanted her to hurt as he did. Although it was hard to accomplish, he rarely looked at her, but he couldn't pay attention to Kaho either as on occasion his gaze would wander to Sakura. He spent the class hour staring out the window next to his desk waiting for lunch.  
  
Lunch arrived and Sakura went to smooth things over with Syaoran.  
  
"Li, please listen to me, this is all a misunderstanding."  
  
"How could this be? I know you've been thinking about Hiirisawa."  
  
"You've got this all wrong. I don't love Hiirisawa, I only love you. I had a dream about him and was trying to decipher it."  
  
"If it's from the dream card, now you can find out. You have all the time in the world." Syaoran turned his back to her and headed out the door.  
  
'But why Li-kun? I thought you would have understood.' She thought as she slid down to the floor and began to cry again.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked in her loving voice, picking her friend up and taking her to the restroom to cry.  
  
"I...I still can't believe he said that. I still care for him."  
  
"I do agree with one point, perhaps now you'll find out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Later on in the day)  
  
  
"Welcome to sociology. We just finished our session on living single, now it's time for our marriage project."  
  
Some of the class clapped while others were silent as Eriol and Sakura were.  
  
"I have put the females names in this bag and the male in this one. I will draw out couples randomly. Any questions?"  
  
"First couple then is Yamazaki and Daidouji."  
  
"I don't I like this too much," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "I don't think I could stand to pretend to be married to a guy that lies all the time."  
  
"Next couple Yanagisawa (Naoko) and Tanzuki. Li Melin and Li Syaoran. Mihara and Yaziko. Kinomoto and Hiirisawa..."  
  
Sakura lost all concentration at that time. "Hiirisawa is my partner for this project? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Hello Darlin'," Eriol said approaching Sakura.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So how does it feel to be 'married'?" Eriol asked.  
  
The teacher broke before Sakura could answer. "Success will depend on careers, time spent on project, and a report. You will draw out careers and family obstacles and such."  
  
Sakura chose first from their group.  
  
Newspaper Editor  
You have control of your section of the building.  
It's your job to oversee the work.  
$570/ week  
  
Then Eriol  
  
Magician  
  
Eriol had to laugh about that.  
  
You do birthday parties mostly, but someday you   
might do a show in Vegas.  
$100/week  
  
  
Family Status:  
  
Child(ren): 1; 10-year-old male  
  
  
"Okay name the child," the teacher instructed.  
  
"Let's talk about this Sakura."  
  
Sakura was scared how Eriol was taking the project so seriously.  
  
They discussed for some time and decided on Tendou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
OK tendou is Japanese for fate or destiny.  
  
Please review! 


	6. Masquerade

With this one I started it and didn't write for a long time and forgot my train of thought and idea's I had. It may not flow as smoothly as the other chapeters, but enjoy minna-san!  
  
  
  
6.Masquerade (2 weeks after ch 5)  
  
"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said approaching Sakura during lunch. "You've been lookign a lot happier lately. How's your project going with Hiirisawa?"  
  
Sakura couldn't deny she found his attitude attractive. He would often give the projec the best he had.  
  
"It's not like that Sure, he invites me over and we work, but nothing else goes on. I've recovered from losing Li-kun, but not through another relationship."  
  
Syaoran would leave at the end of the yearand, his engagement to Melin had been renewed. Sakura had to admit she still had feelings for him, but not to the extent as before.  
  
"Anyway, the project is going well," Sakura finished.  
  
"I wish I could say the same, Yamazaki still lies, and doesn't really care. Separating and failing is an option, but probably not the best."  
  
"That's true. I told you how Touya and Yuki have been acting weird right? Well They're moving in together."  
  
"I always knew there was something going on there." Tomoyo said turning her head down.  
  
"Sakura-san," said Eriol aproachin the two girls.  
  
"Hey Hiirisawa-kun," Sakura replied.  
  
"Do we need to work on the project tonight?"  
  
"Probably soon, I have cheerleding afterschool though. I can stop past afterwards."  
  
"Ok, then," Eriol said. He then left the girls alone to speak.  
  
Tomoyo began to think there was more than friendship between Eriol and Sakura. Sakura's eye's sparkled the way they had when Syaoran was around She couldn't tell for Eriol; he was always difficult to read.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how do you feel about Eriol-kun?"  
  
"I don't know. He's nice, but he's not changed much since elementary school."  
  
"Are you talking about when you first met him, or when he made you transform the cards?"  
  
"Both really. He did what he had to for me to transform the cards."  
  
'He helped me then,' Sakura thought. 'did he want what was best for me? I never thought about this before. With the last two cards, I thought he was evil, but he was helping me to overcome the obstacle of transforming the cards. I never thanked him."  
  
"What happened between Eriol-kun and Misuki-sensei?"  
  
"He never talks about it, but I've been wondering as well. I don't think we should ask; I don't think it's appropriate."   
  
Sakura was saddened by her own comment. This would prolong her telling Eriol how she felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol sat by himself for a while thinking.  
  
"Sakura-san, do you know how I feel for you? Hmmm....you talk about Kaho with daidouji-san. I still hurt over her, but my love and power belong to you. Have you realized that yet?'  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun, are you going to join us in class?" Sakura asked as she and Tomoyo passed him.  
  
"Yes Sakura-san."  
  
They walked into class and took their seats right before the teacher began to talk.  
  
"I want you all to get with your marriage partner and discuss how you think things are going thus far."  
  
Eriol walked slowly over to Sakura and took a seat near her.  
  
"Would you like to speak first?" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure. I think it's going very well. I've gotten to know you better and..."  
  
"Back to the project." Eriol interjected. It wasn't that he didn't like what Sakura was saying, he just wanted to keep things on track.  
  
"Well, we've made money and you're advancing as a magicial, not just here but in real life as well."  
  
Eriol blushed at her last comment.   
  
"I agree that we are doing..." Eriol managed toy say before the class was interupted by a loud laugh.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Tomoyo and Yamazaki.  
  
"That's it Yamazaki. Kataru-sensei, I can't stand him anymore, I want a divorce."  
  
"That's ok Daidouji some people just aren't meant to be together and some people are destined to be. Sometimes it's better if couple separate whether forever or just a short time. You're report will now be on why you're marriage didn't work.  
  
Do any of you other couples want a divorce?"  
  
Nobody did anything at taht comment.  
  
"Everyone may continue with their projects. Remember this is due next week."  
  
Sakura turned back to Eriol and said, "We need to work on the report mostly. As I told you before, I'll be passed after cheerleading."  
  
"That will work, I'll look forward to that," He said before the bell rang to end classes for the day.  
  
"I'll see you later," Sakura said before turnign to leave.  
  
  
'Cheerleading.' Eriol though. 'I might watch that.' 


	7. March 14 (White Day)

Here's the last installment. It's been fun to write. I hope you all had fun reading it.  
  
  
  
7. March 14 (White Day)  
  
  
"What's Hiirisawa doing here?" Chiharu asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know; I'll ask him afterwards. He's not hurting anything."  
  
'Hoe...I don't think I can concentrate with him looking at me!' Sakura thought while beginning to twirl her baton.  
  
Tomoyo walked in at that time and took a seat in the bleachers. She removed her recorder from her backpack and went on recording Sakura as she usually did. This time someone caught her eye. Hiirisawa Eriol.  
  
'What's he doing here?' she though. " He's watching someone very lovingly. Could it be Sakura?' Tomoyo's eyes open in surprise at what she just though. 'That's it! They both like each other, if only they would realize it. Sakura just dropped her baton; she's distracted.'  
  
Tomoyo had got to the point where she could read Sakura's actions meant. Sakura dropping things continued throughout practice, receiving an occasional laugh or chuckle from Eriol.  
  
Sakura felt bad after practice though. Still she walked up to Eriol and greeted him.  
  
"Hello Eriol-kun."   
  
"I was watching you practice.  
  
"I was a bit nervous today. I've never really had someone come to watch me cheer before. Tomoyo does that all the time but no one I..."  
  
Sakura caught herself before she finished. She almost admitted she liked him.  
  
"I understand Sakura," he said as the walked towards his house.  
  
"I almost forgot, Thank you."  
  
Eriol gave Sakura a weird glace questioning the thanks. "Thank you?" He asked verbalizing his glance.  
  
"You helped me transform the Sakura Cards. I never thought to thank you for that. If it hadn't been for your help, I wouldn't have been able to do that." Sakura looked Eriol straight in the eye. "Thank you so much.  
  
Eriol couldn't help but blush at Sakura's comment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Eriol unlocked his door and the couple was greeted by Spinel.  
  
"Eriol-sama, will you tell Nakuru to act somewhat proper?"  
  
"Suppi-chan?" Nakuru yelled prancing into the area where they stood.  
  
"Nakuru, I have a guest. We will be discussing our project in the den."  
  
"Sakura-chan," Nakuru said bouncing over to the girl. "I'll make snacks. Suppi come with me; you're trying them."  
  
"I will n..." he managed to say before Nakuru snagged him. Sakura laughed at the scene as Nakuru skipped away with Spinel.  
  
"Shall we proceed?" Eriol asked motioning towards the stairs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He led her upstairs to a room on the right at the end of the hall.  
  
"I really think our project was a success," Sakura commented sitting on the loveseat. "I'm happy I got to know you better."  
  
Sakura blushed at her comment but to her surprise Eriol blushed as well.  
  
"Sakura-kun, I don't think this is appropriate."  
  
"You're blushing Eriol. I had to tell you that. I like you."  
  
"And I you," Eriol replied.  
  
"I'm guessing you heard about the issue between Syaoran and me. I had an encounter with the dream card."  
  
"You're willing to call it that now? I read your mind one day and you were contemplating something. Why didn't you just read your fortune with the Sakura Cards?"  
  
"I was scared of the answer. What happened between you and Mitsuki-sensi?"  
  
"She left me for Terada-sensei. I hope Rika isn't to upset. I'm not concerned about her now. I have feelings for you now."  
  
They leaned forward after the comment and kissed each other.  
  
"How's that for giving you a gift 3 times better?"  
  
"It's White Day?" Sakura asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey," Nakuru began as she bounced into the room. Eriol and Sakura tried to straighten up before she entered, but they knew they had been seen.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Eriol-sama. Now I can have tea parties with Sakura. Oh yeah, the snacks are ready. I'll bring some up if you don't want to leave."  
  
"That will be fine," Eriol replied.  
  
Nakuru left and Eriol and Sakura snuggled on the couch in the den.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
That's it, it's over, and Elvis has left the building.  
  
I had a really wonderful time with this fic. I know I wasn't very descriptive, but I still hoped you enjoyed reading this fic. 


End file.
